minecraftbedrockfandomcom-20200215-history
Update 1.10/build 3
This is the first Beta related to Update 1.10, released on January 30, 2018. See changelog. Additions Experimental Gameplay *A complete rework to Villagers and Villages. *Wandering Trader, a new type of Villager- These special variants will stop at a village gathering post and stay for 2-3 in game days. They trade a wide variety of items from across all different Biomes. They also come with a custom Llama. *New blocks- Composter, new stonecutter, Campfire- used for decoration, Crafting recipes will be added in a future update *Sweet berries and Sweet berry bushes- can be found in Taiga biomes *Pillager Outposts- will generate in the same biome as a village and pillagers will spawn around it *Added Crafting recipes for the Grindstone, Smoker, Blast furnace, Cartography table, fletching table, Smithing table, Lantern, barrel, and Composter. *Added mason and green robed villagers. New Features *Shields-Tap sneak to activate *Lectern- place a book and quill or a written book on it, and multiple players are able to read at the same time. *Bark blocks- these are a new variant to Wood but have bark on all sides. *Added a new community-created cat skin- Jellie! *Added several new features to the script engine. Changes *Crossbows are no longer under the experimental gameplay toggle *Placing a wet sponge in the nether immediately dries it out *Decaying leaves now have a chance of dropping sticks *Chorus fruit flowers now break when struck via an arrow *Added dead bush as a furnace fuel *Rabbit stew and beetroot soup now have shapeless Crafting recipes *Creepers now drop music discs when killed by skeletons and strays *Dispensers with shears can now shear sheep *Undyed glass panes and white carpet van now be dyed directly from the crafting table *Zombie villagers now have biome-specific profession and skin layers *Mob events and behavior can be scheduled using JSON *Improvements to the /Op Status and functionality, including an option to enable cheats or not *Particles can now be edited using standard JSON formatting *Improved and added bell placement features *Resource packs are now separate from world templates and can be edited independently in existing worlds *Data driven model changes- added default parenting to Evoker nose, in line with over Villager-derived mobs *Add entity scripting function is no longer under the experimental gameplay toggle *Pillager is no longer under the experimental gameplay toggle *Updated the “How to play” section *Added new Pillager sounds *Lanterns can now be placed on the bottom of slabs *The new vanilla textures are now set as the default pack Fixes *Fixed several crashes that occurred during gameplay *Fixed a crash that could occur when repeatedly attempting to cancel joining a multiplayer game *Resource packs that are nested in an extra folder no longer cause the game to crash *Stacking slabs to make a double slab no longer crashes the game *Fixed a crash when trying to launch the marketplace packs "City Cars" and "Mineville *Film Studios" on mobile devices *Worlds no longer show single player only warning message when multiplayer is enabled ( ) *Player position is now accurately saved when exiting and rejoining a world *Removing ticking areas from the game now correctly frees up used memory *The descend button now works correctly when underwater and using touch controls *Turtles no longer levitate above the ground *Optimized particles to improve performance *Players are now informed if they are disconnected from Xbox Live when the Xbox console is resumed from standby *Looping UI animations no longer increase memory usage over time ) *Damage cooldown no longer hinders other mob attacks *Colored beacon beam textures no longer appear compressed *Wither skeletons and Vex mobs can be renamed with nametags ( ) *Horizontal scaffolding extensions can now be placed over non-solid blocks correctly ( ) *Fixed the head rotation of Pigmen when non-standard texture packs are used ( ) *'Monster Egg' blocks are now named 'Infested blocks', to match the Java edition *Infested Bricks mined with silk touch now drop as its non-infested variant. *Texture packs applied to a freshly created world are now displayed in the active list. *Players are prompted to redownload packs if they have been applied to a world but removed from the cache *Armor stands can now hold unloaded crossbows ( ) *It is now possible to climb through snow layers placed on top of scaffolding ( ) *Pandas eating bamboo now show correctly colored food particles ( ) *Strongholds now generate with the correct stair variants again ( ) *Weapons held by armor stands are now the correct size ( ) *Food held by pandas is now sized and positioned correctly ( ) *Fixed a bug where players could respawn some distance away from their beds ( ) *Fixed a bug where lava could hurt a player through block corners ( ) *Fixed the pathfinding for zombies chasing villagers inside buildings ( ) *Hanging banners no longer show as floor standing banner variants ( ) *Scaffolding no longer gets left hanging unsupported when being placed rapidly ( ) *Snow layers generate around grass and flowers again in snow biomes ( ) *The correct amount of white terracotta now generates in Mesa biomes *Skeletons once again attack iron golems *Mobs no longer spawn with heart particles *Added correct biome shading for water in bamboo jungles *Cats can now be healed by feeding them fish *Fixed a crash that could happen after running scripts for a long period of time *The Re-center button on Minecraft VR has been mapped to Y now instead of X *Chest minecarts now drop their contents if destroyed with the /kill command *Global resource packs no longer show in the active packs list if they are not applied to a specific world *Fixed a z-fighting texture issue on the Grindstone block *The new dye types can now be used to dye Shulker mobs ( ) *Fixed the Wither's ranged and swoop attacks ( ) *Multiple commands run from Functions now run from the correct point of execution ( / ) *The 'Unlock Template World Options' popup no longer has a placeholder type message *Packs missing 'experimental_custom_ui' don't allow loading UI any more 'minecraft:look_at' component now has consistent naming between scripting and JSON *Upside-down Shulkers now have the correct opening animation ( ) *Fixed the texture of food being eaten by pandas *Menu buttons no longer stay highlighted after being selected ( ) *Fixed an issue related to scoreboard not showing the correct entries *Passive mobs now spawn on the correct block types ( ) *Mutated Birch Forest biomes now generate with extra tall Birch trees again ( ) Players can no longer receive command feedback with cheats disabled ( ) *Trapdoors in shipwrecks are now correctly rotated *Cats now spawn correctly in previously generated villages *Fixed the issue with wrongly scaled textures that affected some Windows 10 users ( ) *Fixed a bug that could cause the wrong description for Marketplace bundles *"New" banner now shows correctly on all new marketplace items *Fixed Skeleton melee attack animation *Fixed the bug that caused the FPS value in the beta header information to always read 0.0 ( ) *Fixed a crash that could occur when rejoining the game in the End dimension *Fixed a bug that prevented the game from launching correctly on some devices ( ) *Fixed a crash that could sometimes occur when copying a large world on Switch *Partially copied worlds will now show up in settings storage tab only *Fixed a crash that could occur when using a jukebox on Nintendo Switch *Fixed the spider leg animation in the Dwarven Mining Company marketplace map *Fixed an issue on Xbox one that would disable LAN games when the user does not have multiplayer permissions *Fix issue of region filters not working if inside a custom spawn event *Various fixes and improvements to the randomTickSpeed function *Graphics no longer become corrupted when disabling Texel Anti-Aliasing on Nintendo Switch ( ) *Fixed a crash that could sometimes occur when loading the game *Various fixes and improvements to the Marketplace sorting and search results *Fixed an issue with screenshots taken in VR-mode *Fixed an issue that could cause the user to get stuck on the 'Converting World' screen if the game is suspended *Players who are disconnected while downloading a multiplayer pack no longer get stuck on the saving world screen *Fixed sleep goal so mobs can get in beds that have blocks on the sides *Charging a crossbow with a firework rocket no longer briefly shows an arrow being loaded ( ) *Fixed a crash that could occur on Xbox if a user was not signed in correctly *Tags that start with a percentage now display correctly *Cornflowers now render correctly in item frames *Enabling 'Touch only affects the hotbar' on Nintendo Switch now works as expected: ( ) *Controller sensitivity setting (touching the screen no longer interferes with controller movement) *Removed increased build distance in creative including place/mine tooltips *When last hotbar slot selected, touching the screen no longer switches to 8th slot *Fixed an issue that could cause a crash when downloading a large world on Nintendo Switch *Fixed a bug where kelp would grow in horizontal flowing water ( ) *Fixed a crash that could occur when entering a portal on some servers *Fixed an issue that could cause lighting issues in chunks when flying around *Cats are no longer tempted by food when they are too far from the player *Fixed Wither Skeleton model geometry issue that was affecting some marketplace content *Using scoreboard selectors no longer adds extra characters to player names *Fixed animations for cow and parrot mobs *Ender dragon attacks now show a particle trail *Mobs can no longer destroy paintings if mob griefing is disabled ( ) *Script queries no longer show error messages when detecting dropped item entities ( ) *Fixed a bug with converted worlds on Nintendo Switch that prevented cross platform *multiplayer ( ) *Renamed ‘player_attacked_actor’ scripting event to ‘player_attacked’ *Scripting can now be used to attach particles to mobs correctly *Fixed a crash that could occur when loading large world templates *Reduced the number of Drowned mob spawning ( ) *Firework Stars no longer appear black in Creative inventory *The scripting event 'entity_created' will now fire correctly *Fixed an issue with the scripting event 'isValidEntity' not working as expected *Fixed the 'damage_sensor' scripting component that was not working as expected *Existing armor stands no longer turn white *Fixed an issue with the black and pink missing texture icon that would sometimes appear in the marketplace *Fixed a bug that could cause missing textures if the player suspended the game while it is still loading *Fixed an issue with the sword held by the Vex mob Category:Update 1.10 Category:Beta